The Rise of Vortex Blurr
by Crazybird101
Summary: Learn how Blurr became a Decepticon! AU verse. Rating has gone up!
1. Chapter 1

Me: D**N YOU INSPIRATION! I was inspired by this pic I saw on called Decepticon Blurr (Totally bada**). So before you start a girlhunt for me, I AM NOT ABANDONING Transformers: Generations. I just want to get this first chap out real quick.

Vortex Blurr: CRAZYBIRD101 DOSE NOT OWN TFA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM YOU FRAGGERS!

WARNING: AU VERSE. SOME OOCNESS. FUTURE SMUT. BUT IN LITTLE DETAIL SO HAHAHAHA! MENTIONS ABUSE. NO NON-CON OR SLAVERY. I F*****G HATE THAT KIND OF S**T. JUST BECAUSE BLURR IS AN AUTOBOT DOESN'T MEAN THAT PEOPLE SHOULD WRITE STORIES OF HIM GETTING ABUSED AND TORTURED AND R****D. I MAY BE A DECEPTICON FANGIRL BUT DECEPTICONS USING AUTOBOTS AS F*****G S*X SLAVES IS JUST F*****G WRONG! Please no flames.

XoX

Chapter one: Captured

Fear.

That was the only thing that was running through Blurr's CPU as he ran down the seemingly endless hallway. Blurr also felt something else, betrayal. The commander he trusted, the one he looked up to, wasn't real. Instead he was a Decepticon who merely used him as his pawn. A mere tool. If Blurr wasn't in so much danger he would have broke down by now. He thought Longarm was his friend. But now he was starting to realize that they were never friends. Blurr was the puppet, and Shockwave was the controller.

Now he was running for his life. He knew the 'con couldn't catch him, but Blurr knew that there were hidden traps all over the base. But he was in so much fear right now that he didn't really give a frag.

Meanwhile Shockwave was watching him through the security cameras, amused. Shockwave was always fond of Blurr. At first, he just thought of Blurr as any other Autobot. But as time grew he started to develop feelings for the young bot. Now here he was, watching him run for his life. Shockwave knew that Blurr was about to reach a hidden trap, one where the walls would crush you into a cube. Fear shot through Shockwave at the thought of poor Blurr being crushed. Despite what the Autobots said, Decepticons weren't really bad bots.

Sure, they caused millions of deaths during the Great War but what choice did they have? Megatron didn't want to resort to violence but he was left with no other option. Shockwave was so lost in thought that he barely noticed Blurr running face first into a wall. When Shockwave noticed this he quickly left the room he was in to check on the young Autobot.

Blurr groaned. He ran a little too fast. So fast that he failed to notice the fragging wall in front of him. Ouch. Now he was on his back while trying to rub the stinging pain on his faceplates away. He then noticed that his vision was starting to blur. He was losing consciousness fast. _Please, _he thought to himself, _Please don't let Shockwave make me his slave... _

When Shockwave arrived on the scene, Blurr was already in stasis. Shockwave groaned inwardly. He knew that he would have to take Blurr back to _the Nemesis _as a prisoner. But he didn't want to do that. Despite Megatron's rules of treating prisoners fairly, some 'cons love to break those rules and mock the prisoners. Some even tortured and r***d them. Only to get killed or exiled by Megatron himself. Yes, Megatron isn't a heartless, merciless glitch. He's just a strict leader. That's all. A little too strict at times though. Blurr ment a lot to Shockwave. The last thing he wanted was to find Blurr getting- Unless...

Scanning the Autobot for any injuries quickly, only to find none, he gently scooped the little mech into his arms and held him against his chassis. Shockwave had a idea. He knew that there was gonna be a slight chance that it would succeed, but it was better then putting Blurr in the brig. After quickly walking to his ship, Shockwave contacted Megatron after leaving Cybertron's atmosphere.

There was brief static before it was replaced by Megatron's sleepy expression. Uh oh. "Shockwave..." the mech growled softly before rubbing his left optic "Do you know what time it is?"

Every 'con knew that it was a bad idea to contact Megatron in the middle of the night. Shockwave knew this but he really needed to notify Megatron about Blurr. "Forgive me Lord Megatron but my mission has failed. One of the Autobots discovered my true identity and was going to alert Ultra Magnus. But I managed to.. Er.. Stop him."

Megatron arched an optic ridge "Really? Where is he now?"

"On my lap." Shockwave replied, gesturing to the small mech curled up on his lap.

"Oh, Primus, he's so cute! Is he going to be your new pet? You know I hate s*x slavery." Megatron then growled.

Shockwave sighed "No my lord. He's going to be my bondmate."

"Your bondmate? PRIMUS D***N IT HOW IS EVERYBODY ABLE TO FIND MATES AND NOT ME?!" Megatron yelled.

This was a true fact. So far, almost all of the Decepticons Megatron knew had a mate. Starscream was bondmates with Soundwave. Now Shockwave was getting a mate. Megatron had it. Why is he the one who's always left out?! And the only ones who didn't have mates were Lugnut and Blitzwing! Surprise, surprise.

Shockwave "Um. If your not happy about it I'll just return him to the Autobots and-" Shockwave was quickly cut off by a panicked Megatron.

"What?! Oh! Nononononononononono. There's no need for that. You can keep your pe- I mean, mate. Wait, are you two even bonded yet?"

Shockwave's optic suddenly wandered down to the left a bit "Er. No, my lord."

Megatron didn't know wether or not if he should just hang up or face palm "Shockwave, you know that I'm against rape." he sighed.

"I don't plan on forcing him to bond with me. I want to see if I can get him to join the Decepticons. During my time with the Autobots, I've seen what he can do." Shockwave said while gently petting Blurr's helm.

"Hm. What's his name then?"

"Blurr." Shockwave answered.

"Blurr? What kind of fragging name is Blurr?" Megatron muttered to himself before turning back to Shockwave "Alright then, we'll talk about this when you return." Megatron yawned, wanting to go back to sleep.

"But I'm just entering the loading bay my lord." Shockwave said before parking the ship.

"What?! AW! PRIMUS D**N IT!"

XoX

Me: Did you people honestly think I would make this into an angst or tragedy fic? I thought that I should just make this into a humor and romance fic. And before I go, I should probably say that this takes place way before the main TFA series started.

Bumblebee: DUN DUN DUUUUUUH


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hmm. Judging by the ZERO replies I got from the first chapter, YOU PEOPLE HATE IT! Just kidding. Here's chapter two.

Blitzwing *Icy*: Crazybird101 NOT own Transformers Animated in vany shape or vorm.

Blitzwing *Random*: Ve Have Vad Talking Skills! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

XoX

Chapter two: Aw slag.

Shockwave walked down the dark halls of _the Nemesis _with Blurr in his arms, still out cold. Most of the Decepticons were still asleep by now. Except for the only couple on board. Aka, Starscream and Soundwave. You know what I mean. Once Shockwave entered the empty throne room/control room he was greeted by the sleeping form of Megatron curled up on the floor like Ravage after a drinking contest with Blitzwing.

Shockwave managed to fight back a laugh before gently nudging Megatron with his foot "Megatron?" he whispered gently. "Wakey wakey Megatron."

"Hrmmm. I don't wana go to school creator it's Saturday." Megatron muttered in his sleep.

Sighing, Shockwave walked up to a random control computer and hacked into Soundwave's music files. After scrolling down a bit he managed to find a Cybertronian rock band that's been known to play really loud Heavy Metal music. "This might be loud." Shockwave muttered before quickly shutting his and Blurr's hearing receptors off and pressing play. It worked.

Megatron was suddenly awoken from his slumber, again. "GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SHUT THAT MUSIC OFF! SHUT IT OFF! PRIMUS! MY HEARING RECEPTORS!" Megatron cried, having his servos over his audio receptors.

Shockwave quickly walked over to the computer and stopped the song.

Panting, Megatron wobbly got to his pedies and slowly removed his servos from his audio receptors. "Shockwave..." he growled "What. The. Frag?"

Shockwave sighed before turning on his audio receptors "I'm sorry my lord. But it was the only other method I could think of using to wake you up."

Megatron was about to say something else when he noticed the blue mech curled up in his arms. "Is that the bot you were telling me about earlier?"

Shockwave nodded.

Megatron arched an optic ridge, still looking down at the mech "Why do they call him Blurr again?"

Shockwave tensed a bit before answering "Let's just say he's been known to talk fast. _Really _fast."

Megatron let out a sarcastic scoff "Oh really? Just how fast?"

Unfortunately, the mech would get his answer. Shockwave felt Blurr stirr a bit before looking down to see the young Autobot start to wake up. The first thing Blurr saw after opening his optics was the fuzzy image of Shockwave and Megatron looking down at him. Once his vision finally cleared, and he realised that it really was two Decepticons looking down at him, Blurr started to panic. "O-OH-MY-PRIMUS-I'VE-BEEN-CAPTURED-BY-THE-DECEPTICONS-MEANING-MY-EXPERIENCE-WASN'T-A-DREAM-IT-WAS-THE-REAL-DEAL-SO-NOW-I'M-GOING-TO-BE-A-FRAGGING-SLAVE-FOR-THE-REST-OF-MY-LIFE-NOW!" Blurr started to cry after said that.

Shockwave looked up to see what Megatron's expression was. He noticed that the mech's left optic was twitching while he gagged, surprised by how fast he spoke in such a short time. Seconds really. The mech finally pulled himself together when he noticed the expression Shockwave was giving him. Clearing his throat, the mech spoke "I think it's best that you, um, give him some time to himself."

Shockwave nodded before quickly leaving the throne room. Once he heard the door slide closed, Megatron sighed in relief "Finally! Now I can go back to my room and-" before he could finished, a sleepy Soundwave suddenly entered the room. "Forgive me lord Megatron but I thought I heard heavy metal playing earlier."

"PRIMUS D**N IT!"

XoX

By the time Shockwave finally reached his quarters Blurr was still crying. After getting inside he gently placed Blurr on his soft berth. The mech didn't say anything as he watched the young Autobot cry. Blurr curled himself up into a tight ball, hugging his knees against his chassis, and cried and cried until he ran out of coolant.

Shockwave didn't notice that it was almost morning by the time Blurr had finally stopped crying. Shockwave watched him fall into stasis, since the mech was obviously emotionally exhausted. Gathering the mech up, Shockwave tucked themselves in. He still had three hours left before he had to see Megatron again. But before falling into stasis he quickly removed his top armor. Underneath the armor was a skin like armor. Shockwave shivered when he pressed Blurr's cold frame against his bare chassis. If he had actual skin he would have had goosebumps.

After a few short seconds, Shockwave finally closed his optic and fell into stasis himself.

XoX

Me: *Sighs* Remember when I said I wasn't going to give up on Transformers Generations? Yeah, I changed my mind. I guess I'm not ready for a major story yet. But I will repost it EVENTUALLY. But for now, sorry guys. As a sign of my apology, I'm giving everyone a piece of pie.

Ramjet: THE PIE IS A LIE!

Me: Primus d**n it Ramjet.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: It's chapter three!

Starscream: Crazybird101 dose NOT own TFA in any shape or form.

XoX

Chapter three: He's not my pet!

Shockwave groaned internally when he heard the sound of Starscream's screechy voice yelling at him to get up while banging on his door. Shockwave looked down to see Blurr still pressed against his bare chest, sleeping peacefully. Shockwave didn't want to have to leave him alone, but he had no other choice. Sighing, Shockwave carefully let go of Blurr and got out of the berth. After putting on his top armor he then left the room before locking his door.

"What took you so long?" Starscream hissed, crossing his arms and tapping his left pede impatiently.

Shockwave growled softly "I had important... Things to do last night and I'm really tired right now."

"_Your_ not the one who heard heavy metal music suddenly blast on while your in the middle of a pleasant dream!" Starscream screeched before sighing at the memory of his dream.

Shockwave merely shook his head before walking down the dark hall to the throne room. Once he arrived he was a bit surprised to see Soundwave standing in the middle of the room while staring at Megatron, who was curled up on the floor like Ravage after a drinking contest with Blitzwing. Oh, the horror. Starscream was the next to enter. Like the other two, he stared at the sleeping form of Megatron.

After a few brief minutes, Starscream finally looked up and stared at Shockwave "Tell me we're not going to wake him up."

XoX

Blurr whimpered as he tossed and turned in the berth he was in, muttering in his sleep. "No." he whimpered "No. Sentinel. Cliffjumper. Please... No. NO!" he screamed before sitting up quickly and snapping his optics online. He started to pant rapidly when he realised that he wasn't in his quarters. Nor any other Autobot quarters he's been forced to go to. Memories of Longarm turning into Shockwave and waking up in the 'con's arms started to replay in his processor. Blurr didn't know wether or not if Shockwave had touched him in any way while he was out.

The young bot whimpered, debating on wether or not if he should get out of this room and find a way to escape or just stay there. It was likely that the door was locked in order to prevent him from escaping. Blurr sighed at the obvious thought. Hugging his knees against his chassis, Blurr fell to his side in the middle of the comfy berth. Blurr wanted to cry, but he already did hours earlier. Sighing to himself, the blue bot closed his optics and hoped for the best.

XoX

Shockwave had to fight back the urge to punch Lugnut in his pathetic optic when he noticed the slight smirk after Megatron announced that he had a Autobot in his room. Skywarp was naturally wary by this while Thundercracker merely shrugged it off like it was nothing important to him. Blitzwing just laughed at the thought of Shockwave actually caring for an Autobot. Starscream was also surprised. But he didn't show it and only arched his left optic ridge. Soundwave merely did nothing and just stared.

"Is ve going to ve your pet?" Blitzwing, as Icy, asked.

Shockwave scowled before answering "You know Megatron is against that. And no, he is not my pet. He is going to be my bondmate once he learns to trust me again."

The face on Blitzwing suddenly switched to Random "OF COURSE! SINCE YOU KNOW VHAT MEGATRON IS AGAINST VHAT KIND OF STUFF!" he finished with a crazy laugh.

"So what are you going to do with your pet for the time being?" Starscream asked.

"He's NOT my PET." Shockwave spat the word pet like it was a bad taste. "I'm going to keep him in my quarters until I think he's ready."

"So your trying to get him to join the Decepticons?" Thundercracker asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shockwave replied simply.

"I still can't believe he managed to get himself a pet." Lugnut snickered.

Big mistake.

"HE'S NOT MY SLAGGING PET YOU STUPID FRAGGER!" Shockwave roared before lunging at the mech and tackling him to the ground.

XoX

Shockwave sighed in relief once he finally reached the door that led to his personal quarters. He didn't know wether or not if Blurr was awake, or possible still sleeping. Tapping the code to enter his quarters, he was surprised to find Blurr curled up in the middle of the berth, whimpering. He noticed the blue bot looking up at him briefly before quickly looking away. The mech was still frightened.

Carefully walking to the berth, Shockwave too at seat on the edge and stared at Blurr's shivering form. "Blurr?" Shockwave asked gently. A whimper was his only reply. "Blurr?" Shockwave asked again before placing a servo on his slim shoulder. The blue bot flinched when he felt sharp digits gently touch him.

"Blurr... Please look up at me. I'm not going to hurt you." Shockwave said gently.

Blurr looked up at him slightly, still shivering "That's not what you did after you revealed your true form." he said bitterly before looking away from him.

Shockwave sighed and gently stroked Blurr's soft, white, cheek with the back of two digits, causing him to flinch and shiver some more. "I didn't want to hurt you. But I had no other choice. I couldn't let you tell Ultra Magnus." the one-optic mech said softly.

Blurr said nothing and tried not to look at the mech as much as possible. But Blurr felt cold. He wanted to take a nice, relaxing bath right now. A bath always calmed him and seemed to wash all his worries away. But he didn't know where the frag the wash racks were at. He'd ask Shockwave, but he didn't really trust the mech right now. It was only logical since he kidnapped him. "S-Shockwave?" he asked softly.

Shockwave smiled inwardly when he heard Blurr finally speak again. But what surprised him was the fact that Blurr didn't speak in his usual speedy tone. "Yes?" Shockwave replied gently, still stroking Blurr's soft cheek.

Blurr shivered from the touch "Um. C-can I use the w-wash racks?" he asked softly.

Shockwave was a bit confused, but replied gently "Of course. It's just over there by the shelf." Shockwave said, gesturing to the door next to the shelf.

Blurr immediately got out of the berth and quickly walked over to the door, locking it once he got in.

Shockwave gently knocked "Blurr? Do you need help with anything?" he asked, feeling a bit embarrassed that he asked someone who obviously knew what to do already. The only reply he got was the sound of armor being removed. Shockwave suddenly shivered at the thought of Blurr being completely stripped of his armor, and his own bare digits gently touching that soft, white, body...

Shockwave suddenly jolted from his thoughts when he felt lubricant slowly drip down from his inner thighs to his legs. _Slag! _Shockwave could feel the lubricant leak it's way out of his interface panel. Shockwave quickly took out a towel from his closet and quickly cleaned up the small mess. Now he had to take a bath. It took Blurr a good fifteen minutes for him to take a shower. Once he was done he only put on his bottom armor, since he was going to sleep right after this. Blurr usually slept without his top armor anyway. Blurr looked in the mirror quickly and sighed when he noticed the noticeable scar on his left cheek. There was usually white make up that covered it. But since he had to wash it off, Blurr had no make up to cover it up.

Sighing, he unlocked the door and stepped out of the wash racks. He was then greeted by the nervous frame of Shockwave, who looked slightly embarrassed. Blurr was still a bit frightened, so he quickly walked over to the berth and tucked himself in. Shockwave inwardly sighed before entering the wash racks. Thirty minutes later, Shockwave walked out of the wash racks without his top armor as well. After slipping in quietly, trying not to wake Blurr, gently pulled the mech closer to him. Shockwave shuddered when he felt the soft, warm body press up against his firm, cold chassis.

Before drifting into recharge himself, Shockwave noticed the scar on Blurr's left cheek...

XoX

Me: Heads up! The next chapter will be rated M.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Nothing to say but thank the person who favorite this fic:-)

Lugnut: Crazybird101 dose NOT own TFA. AND SHE NEVER WILL!

XoX

Chapter four: The real Blurr

_Shockwave purred softly as his bare claws slowly stroked the soft, white, body. He jolted a bit when he felt soft lips gently touch his bare chassis. "Impatient are we?" he groaned after the lips pulled away. The mech below him smirked "You can say that. Let's this take far." the mech purred. Shockwave shivered as he felt those soft digits gently lower themselves and wrap around his-_

Shockwave was suddenly woke up from his dream when he heard soft whimpers coming from the small mech beneath him. He looked down to see Blurr curled up against his frame shivering. Judging by the scared expression on the young bot's face, he was likely having a serious nightmare. "Blurr?" Shockwave asked, gently shaking the mech. A whimper only answered him. "Blurr?" Shockwave asked again, shaking him a bit more firmly. This time a cry of terror responsed him, causing Shockwave to flinch in surprise.

"NO! STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!" Blurr cried as he started to trash around.

Shockwave immediately got hold of his arms "BLURR! WAKE UP!" Shockwave yelled.

The yell did the trick, for Blurr finally snapped his blue optics on and looked up to see Shockwave gently cradling him against his bare chest. "S-Shockwave?" Blurr asked shakely, still shivering from the aftermath.

Shockwave inwardly smiled "It's alright love. Your here with me." the mech said gently.

Blurr didn't know wether or not if he was still dreaming. He have had nightmares where it was Shockwave who was violating him and not Cliffjumper or Sentinel.

Shockwave then gently ran a bare servo down Blurr's bare right arm. He could sense that something wasn't right with the little one. Cradling the little frame closer "It's okay Blurr. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never, EVER, hurt you. Never." Shockwave whispered gently.

Blurr gulped. Shockwave never said that in his nightmares. Maybe he really was awake. Blurr then started to calm down a bit before settling his helm on Shockwave's firm chest, shivering slightly.

Shockwave continued to stroke Blurr's arm lovingly as he felt the mini-bot finally start to settle down. " What happened Blurr? That must have been some nightmare." Shockwave asked gently.

Blurr whimpered "I-It was."

"What happened?" Shockwave asked, now a bit curious.

Blurr seemed hesitant at first before answering "I-I was taken t-to The Room again. B-but this time, i-it wasn't j-just Cliffjumper a-and Sentinel. Y-you were in it t-to." Blurr whimpered.

Shockwave merely stared at him before asking gently "What do you mean? What did we do to you?"

Blurr started to shake again "First, C-Cliffjumper strapped me to the b-berth, like he always dose. A-and y-you tore off m-my interface panel, a-a-and took me by the p-port h-h-hard while Sentinel forced me to s-s-suck on h-h-him. Cliffjumper was r-r-r-recording the w-whole thing. PRIMUS! MAKE IT STOP!" Blurr cried.

Shockwave clutched Blurr tighter, as if protecting him from an unknown enemy. Just what exactly have the Autobots been doing to him? During his time as Longarm Prime, Blurr seemed to be alright. But there where times when he would notice him flinching whenever Cliffjumper or Sentinel walked by. He felt the mech start to shake uncontrollably, obviously fearing that he would be punished if he cried, which would never happen. "Cry Blurr. It's okay to cry. Even Decepticons cry. We're not heartless you know." Shockwave said gently.

Blurr let out a choked sob before burying his face into Shockwave's chest. Shockwave held the mech tightly as he allowed him to cry into his chest. Shockwave could feel his warm tears gently stream down from Blurr's faceplates to his abdomen, staining the sheets a bright red color. It seemed ages when Blurr finally stopped crying and was starting to fall into recharge again. "I'm so sorry..." Shockwave whispered gently, even though he did nothing wrong. Before Blurr could say anything else he suddenly fell into a peaceful recharge.

After tucking themselves in again, and holding Blurr close, Shockwave felt a new sense of hatred towards the Autobots. Whatever Cliffjumper and Sentinel had done to Blurr, it certainly changed his life. And not in a good way. Perhaps when it's almost time for him to wake up he could ask Blurr. But for now, he was exhausted. Soon recharge hit Shockwave as well.

XoX

Shockwave snapped his red optic on once he felt Blurr shift again. Luckily, it was only an hour from his usual waking time. Shockwave gently shook Blurr, and this time the young mini-bot woke up. "Hm? Wah?" Blurr asked in a sleepy tone. Shockwave chuckled at how cute Blurr looked right now. "Blurr. Tell me about what the Autobots did to you. How did they _really _treat you?"

Blurr flinched slightly "Er... Well..."

"Blurr. Please, tell me." Shockwave asked a bit sternly.

Blurr was a bit hesitant before he finally answered "It started right after I graduated Boot Camp. I noticed how Sentinel and Cliffjumper were looking at me whenever I passed them. I didn't think much of it at first. But as time went on I started to feel uncomfortable. Then one night Cliffjumper offered me to have a drink over at his quarters. He seemed like a nice mech, so I followed him. But once I finished the drink, I didn't realize that it was drugged... When I woke up I realised I was in another room strapped to a berth. And I notice Sentinel approaching with this devious smirk on his features. Cliffjumper was holding a camera and was recording everything. I didn't understand what was happening until..." Blurr started to cry again.

Shockwave listened as the blue bot described the horrible things that Sentinel had done to him. How he took his virginity. Shockwave gently nuzzled the mech as he continued to cry "Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked softly "Why didn't you tell me?"

Blurr sniffed "I-I wanted to. B-but they threatened to show everybody on Cybertron the video If I spoke a word. And that the Decepticons would do the same thing to me if I joined them."

Shockwave inwardly snarled. This was wrong! Not even the Decepticons would do this to an innocent Autobot. If only he knew. If only he knew then maybe he could have protected Blurr.

"A-and do you see this scar on my cheek? Sentinel did this to me. He said that he would strip me bare and whip me until my entire body was nothing but energon." Blurr finished with teary optics.

Shockwave was speechless. He gently traced the scar with a bare thumb. Despite the scar, his faceplates were still soft and warm. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be returning Blurr to the Autobots any time soon. But since his true identity was revealed he couldn't go back and inform Ultra Magnus. That, and he didn't have any proof. "I promise Blurr. I promise nobody will ever touch you again. And if they do, they will suffer a slow, painful death." Shockwave hissed.

Blurr hiccup before smiling a small smile. Perhaps the Decepticons weren't as bad as the Autobots described them. So far Shockwave hasn't hurt him in any way. But Blurr wouldn't let his guard down until he was completely sure.

XoX

Me: There. I added some anguish. You happy people? I really hated writing this chapter but I had to for the fic. I don't even know why I'm continuing this, since nobody is F*****G REVIEWING. Whatever, I'll just continue it any way:-D


	5. Chapter 5

Me: New chapter. Nothing else to say.

Megatron: Crazybird101 owns nothing. NOW WHERE THE F**K IS MY ANIMATED BUMBLEBEE PLUSHY?!

Ravage: Oh s**t. *Quickly hides*

XoX

Chapter five: New friends

Blurr hid behind Shockwave once they arrived at the rec room. Blurr was surprised. When Shockwave told him that only seven 'cons, plus himself, lived in this ship he really meant seven 'cons living in this ship. The rec room wasn't completely empty. Skywarp and Thundercracker were having some energon while Soundwave was chatting with Starscream in a different table. Shockwave immediately took Blurr to a table away from the others and had him sit there while he went to get them some energon.

Blurr shifted in his seat nervously as he watched the other 'cons do what they were doing. It didn't seem so bad. But Blurr knew better then to keep his guard up. Looks can be deceiving. Blurr was relieved when Shockwave returned with two energon cubes. The two didn't speak while they drank their cubes. It felt a bit awkward for them.

Skywarp watched them from his table and snickered a bit. This calls for a prank.

Oh Primus.

Once Blurr finished his cube he slightly looked away from Shockwave. The purple 'con sighed softly. It seems that Blurr hasn't completely trusted him yet.

"Hey how's it going?" Skywarp suddenly appeared in the seat between Blurr and Shockwave. Shockwave nearly dropped his cube while Blurr fell out of his seat, startled. "Primus damn it Skywarp!" Thundercracker cursed, running over and helping Blurr up.

The young seeker merely giggled before teleporting out of the rec room to Primus knows where. After getting Blurr settled back in his seat, Thundercracker left the rec room to go after his young lover.

"Who were they?" Blurr asked.

"Thundercracker and Skywarp. They're Starscream's trinemates. Skywarp's usually harmless. But he might pull a prank once in a while. Especially on new commers. And Thundercracker is his lover. Unlike young, naive, Skywarp here he's more mature. But he will help Skywarp with a prank from time to time." Shockwave said before finishing the rest of his cube.

Blurr merely blinked before noticing two more Decepticons approaching them. This time it was Starscream and Soundwave. The commotion from Skywarp's sudden prank has received their attention. Blurr shuddered before quickly ducking down behind Shockwave's seat. Shockwave didn't know whether he should chuckle or sigh. The poor bot was afraid.

"What's with all the ruckus earlier?" Starscream asked, standing in front of the table with his arms crossed.

Shockwave merely sighed before looking down at Blurr, who was giving him a begging look. "Skywarp scared my future mate."

Blurr looked up at him oddly. _Mate? _Blurr asked himself. Was that the reason why Shockwave kidnapped him? For him to be his bondmate? The young mech nearly yelp when he felt servos gently wrap around his body and pulled him up to be placed on Shockwave's lap. Blurr whimper when he noticed the two other Decepticons looking down at him.

"Primus Shockwave! He's so cute!" Starscream suddenly blurted out.

This surprised Blurr suddenly. Did the Decepticon SIC call him cute?

"How on Cybertron were you able to find such a lovely mech?" Soundwave asked, feel Starscream's interest through their bond.

Blurr blushed slightly. He's never been complimented before. Not in this manner that is. Especially from two powerful Decepticons. Just then the rec room doors slid open to reveal Thundercracker dragging an unwilling Skywarp in by the wings. Once they arrived at the table he finally released the young seeker and made him face Blurr.

"What do you say Skywarp?" Thundercracker asked sternly, crossing his arms.

The purple seeker sighed before turning to Blurr "I'm sorry for startling you earlier." he said reluctantly.

Blurr nodded his helm slightly along with a small smile.

"Good Primus what a cute face you have!" Skywarp suddenly squealed. "Can I show him around the _Nemesis_ Shockwave?! I promise I'll return him to you later!"

"It's up to Blurr." Shockwave said, looking down at the blue mech. This would be a great thing for Blurr to do if he's going to stay on the _Nemesis_. If he socialised with the other Decepticons on board then maybe he would feel less afraid. Luckily he and Skywarp were about the same age.

"Sure?" Blurr said, shrugging slightly.

Skywarp grinned before taking Blurr by the wrist and teleporting to Primus knows where.

"Primus he better returns him." Shockwave muttered.

"He will. Skywarp maybe a trouble maker at times but he's not irresponsible." Thundercracker said before taking a seat beside Shockwave. Starscream and Soundwave did the same.

"So how was his second night here?" Starscream asked.

Shockwave's optic wandered to the table. "Terrible. The poor thing kept on having these horrible nightmares. And what's worse most of it actually happened to him."

"What happened?" Soundwave asked, leaning in a bit.

XoX

"And this is the command center!" Skywarp said cheerfully after warping Blurr and himself to the room.

Blurr felt like purging his tanks right now. He wasn't use to all of this warping. But he had to admit it was kinda fun and neat. Skywarp was proving to be a great mech to be around with, even if he just met him.

Skywarp turned around and noticed the familiar sick look on Blurr's face. Skywarp quickly guided him to a trash bin, where Blurr purged his tanks. "Sorry about that. It's normal for first timers to purge their tanks dry. I guess I should have warned you first." Skywarp said while gently rubbing Blurr's back.

"N-no. *Puke* It's... It's okay *puke*" Blurr managed to say before purging again. After a few minutes of purging, Blurr finally stopped.

"Better?" Skywarp asked.

"Yeah." Blurr said, coughing a bit.

"We better get you back to Shockwave. He's probably still in the rec room doing Primus knows what." Skywarp said.

Blurr nodded before suddenly purging again. "Primus, damn it." he muttered.

XoX

The entire rec room was completely silent once Shockwave finished explaining everything. About Blurr. About how Cliffjumper and Sentinel abused him. About his nightmare...

"You have to inform Megatron of this. He's going to want to know about Blurr anyway incase he runs into either Cliffjumper or Sentinel during a battle." Thundercracker whispered.

Shockwave nodded "I was going to once he wakes up."

Just then Skywarp suddenly appeared in front of the table.

"Where's Blurr?" Shockwave asked after noticing that the blue bot wasn't with him.

"I had to take him back to your quarters for some rest. Apparently he has a weak tank for warping." Skywarp said, rubbing the back of his helm.

Shockwave sighed before standing up and walking towards the exit.

"Shockwave wait. Should we tell Skywarp?" Starscream asked, standing from his seat.

Shockwave paused before turning around to look at the group. He noticed that Skywarp was clearly confused.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

Shockwave was quiet before nodding his helm.

"What about Blitzwing and Lugnut then?" Soundwave asked.

"Blitzwing talks too much. And I don't trust Lugnut. In case you haven't noticed he's been trying to make my life miserable lately." Shockwave said before leaving.

XoX

Me: Sorry for the long wait. But I finished this chap because NO SCHOOL TODAY B*****S! Thank you freezing rain!


End file.
